lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lost
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBOX *548,730 HP at BR 131 on XBOX - Merthos 18:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *583,576 HP (based on damage done) at BR 110 on XBOX. 1 super union with Rush, David, Torgal, Caedmon, and the Duke of Ghor. 1 healing union lead by Irina. Saved when Irina used Rejuvenating Water on turn 2. With Caedmon's 119 Str and Heaven's Door, the Lost didn't stand much of a chance after turn 2. --Brokendwarf 17:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) PC * 685,831 - 695,720 HP at BR 94 on PC - Poophed 23:19, 26 March 2009 (UTC) * 730,767 HP Exactly(=not based on damages) at BR 95 on PC - RushStriker 19:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * 726,057 - 744,674 PC HP at BR 95 on normal difficulty. Video available here. Aqaab 04:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) * Roughly 720k HP on BR 157 (!). BR does, by the way, NOT influence any unit's HP or other stats, not even damage; the only thing it changes in battle is the morale you begin with. Even at BR 200, The Lost begins with a morale of half the bar (exactly balanced), all other fights begin with a great advantage for your side at this BR. Union lineup: 4 units (Leader: Rush), 3 (David), 4 (Emmy), 4 (Irina), 3 (Hannah); all of which had (more than) 9999 HP, and most of them start with ~120 AP. For some reason, Hannah's union can use Twin Snowpetal at the beginning of each and every battle (maybe because Violet is in it and she wears the Morale Control-bearing Liafort), and since this causes 130+k damage for each unit on the battlefield (kind of like a small Armageddon: No fight against regular monsters and most rares lasted longer than the initial turn), it's a great advantage against The Lost. * 515,743 HP at BR 102 (Recovers all HP's with Lifespring...) - Sor'Kal 08:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hard * 730 767HP @ BR54. Zephyr135 02:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC) * 722 076/726 408/730 767 @ BR1+ Zephyr 06:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) * 708574 - 718078 BR 30-- 05:52, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Used Miracle instead of Life Spring on my first and only try on hard mode, which caused him to die unfortunately. Iluf 22:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) He used Miracle at the beginning of round three for me too, the round in which he's supposed to use Life Spring. I'm thinking that if you drop his HP low enough by the beginning of round three, he'll opt for Miracle over Life Spring (which is better imo). Aqaab 04:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Can it be done without cachexia? He always uses Life Spring no matter how much damage i dish in the first 2 rounds, it's above the annoyance level the other bosses posed until now.AshTempus 10:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Did it without cachexia, and yes, I believe the use of Miracle is based on his health so you probably aren't doing enough damage to him in the first three turns. Iluf 16:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) : Same here. I beat the Lost Remnant (my screen read just "The Lost", but anyway) at BR 131, PC hard mode. 4 of my units (Loki, Zolean, Rush, Yuniver) had learnt cachexia, but it wasn't needed (and the Lost died before any cachexia had hit it). What I did was using 4 unions: 2 uber melee unions (both with union attack value over 210) with strong command of psionics, one balanced union (David, Torgal, Caedmon, Loki, Nora) with 3 weapon arts and cachexia; and one mystic support union with legendary commander Rush leading it. It was an easy fight with such a setup, because the "Lower their morale!" command has melee units use combat arts while one or two units use psionics (or dispirit / bewitch); then, I used offensive/deffensive support commands with Rush, and finally one melee union was striking from the flanks. The supporting union healed two other unions and protected itself, and the flanking union would heal another one automatically. Since morale was always at maximum levels, the Lost's EoT AoE attacks did so little damage that by the fourth turn (it had to use miracle, of course) my unions all went weapon arts / Bel'Quinith and the Lost fell miserably with just one casualty (due to instakill). Fedejico 16:04, 10 May 2009 (UTC) PC normal mode. 1st time to beat him, BR 102 running of the game. Union 1: Davido, Jager, Wyngale, Khrynia, Pagus. Formation: Rune Ring (variation of Mystic Henge) Union 2: Caedmon, Torgal, Allan, Jorgen. Formation: Mystic Henge III Union 3: Rush, Thore, Nora, Violet. Formation: Mystic Shield Union 4: Emmy, Duke of Ghor, Blocter, Baulson, Irina. Formation: Arrow of Athlum III. 2nd time, BR 105 time running of the game. Union 1: Davido, Duke of Ghor, Jorgen, Paris, Blocter. Formation: Wings of Nagapur III Union 2: Emmy, Nora, Irina, Jager. Formation: Trident Union 3: Rush, Baulson, Wyngale, Violet, Khrynia. Formation: Warhorse Union 4: Torgal, Caedmon, Allan, Pagus. Formation: Arrow of Athlum III It seems to me the commands available as soon as the battle begins are completely random. I had to give the battle four times before taking the Lost down. Contrary to the Fallen, I did not change Union members or formations, but kept trying with the same composition of teams. The difference in the fourth try was that I did not try to heal or resurrect in the least, but kept attacking with the remained units alive. Perhaps it was pure luck, for the final blow was given in the last round. He did cast Life Spring in the 3rd round. Both times Rush was a Legendary Commander and had learnt Cahexia V. -- 06:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Just beaten The Lost (yes!) @ BR103, PC normal mode. Party was as follows: * Hannah/Rush/Hinnah/Milton/Jager - Foxtail III (9600HP) * David/Sneivan/Duke/Sibal - Comet (9999HP) * Emmy/Young/Roberto/Pagus/Ludope - Foxtail III (9700HP) * Torgal/Gaou/Zudio/Haruko - Wings of Nagapur III (9200HP) Pretty much a remnant weapon party, excluding Rush (Optimal Tataraichi x2), David (Superior Bluesteel) & Torgal (Gregory Dominus x2). All equipment upgraded to final, except for David/Emmy's Bluesteel variants. All arts vetted for high level combat arts, morale lowering mystic arts, remedies, unique arts & Cachexia (which only Rush/Emmy had learned to I). Basic strategy was to keep the morale/HP up first, and hit hard second. What *actually* happened was ... * Turn 1 - Hand of God III KOs Young & Pagus (who aren't revived). Morale is ~70% positive. Hannah's union flanks and a critical chain ends in Twin Snowpetal (110k total damage). Divine Retribution takes ~3000HP off all unions. * Turn 2 - Morale is maxed out and kept there. Emmy deadlocked fires off the only Cachexia of the fight, which prevents Fatal Eclipse. (I thought Emmy needed to be the last attacker of the turn to wipe The Lost's AP?) * Turn 3 - Torgal's union flanks with Torgal using Lugh's Revenge (110k total damage). All unions at max HP. The Lost uses Miracle. * Turn 4 - Hannah's union deadlocked takes The Lost into the red. All union's at 8000+ HP. Rain of Blades KOs Hannah's union and puts David/Emmy's unions in the red. * Turn 5 - Remaining 3 unions go for broke. Critical chain from the first union to engage (David's) ends in Hyper Hammer from Sibal which takes out The Lost before it can attack. Pretty pleased with that. Now for Demigod ... ( 01:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC)) Rush Only vs The Lost Very easy on the 360, beat using only rush in 4 turns. Never used omnistrike, tailsman gift or cylops either (not that the last 2 would matter). Dies in 1 turn with the rest of my units...--Jay222 11:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Some information about how you managed to do that would be nice... HP musing Since The Lost is around BR200~202 on the PC and happens to give those HP values, it seems that the X360's fight is of a lower BR. From one vid I saw on NicoDou, the player was around BR151~152 (I can't find it anymore, but I did download it). Starting morale was equal, so I think that might be the case. Wouldn't be too surprised if a few of the DLC fights were jacked up for the PC. Eh... I could always try using brute force to calculate its possible HP range. Zephyr 21:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) A Screenshot I'm not sure if this belongs on the main page, but I took a high-ish res screenshot of The Lost: --HybridDragoness (talk) 07:26, April 18, 2014 (UTC)